


Love Binds Our Souls, Body and Hearts

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron always gets hit on by the new recruits and female recruits it makes Nasir uneasy. I want to do cute little moments with Nasir and Agron there weren't nearly enough in the show think of these as deleted scenes lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gets jealous one night

There was a huge fest this night to celebrate the fresh new recruits that Spartacus and the others had rescued from fucking roman hands. Nasir was off in the courtyard drinking his cup of wine talking with Naevia . Agron and him had just started showing affection for eachother light but meaningful touches kisses and glances. But something was bothering him almost always one of the women recruits would try and lay with Agron it made him uneasy and a bit uncertain he bit his lip worrying it between his teeth.

"Worry threatens to break face something troubling you Nasir? Break words" Naevia asked smiling wanting to help her friend. Nasir looked up like pup and took a deep inhale "Do...does Agron desire touch of women?...One that I'm incapable of giving?" Naevia giggled wildly at this almost doubling over Nasir however found it the least bit funny and a hint of rage filled his veins out of anger "Bite fucking tongue and still laughter amusing lest my question" Nasir said lowly glaring.

 

"Nasir have not worry on grave error Agron only lays with you my eyes have not falling upon such sight with him be mind convinced Agron only desires you" Naevia  said reassuring her friend. Nasir castes his eyes down. "My words do not prove false seek Agron break word with him and find truth but my words speak truth as well" She said. Nasir nodded and turned around to find Agron.

 

Agron was in the corner of the temple talking to a few of the new recruits smiling getting rather drunk off wine as one of the girls walked over to him walking her hands up his bare broad chest the smile fell from his lips and he looked at her. "Remove hand" He said but she didn't "My body can warm th-" She was cut off by Agron who grabbed her wrist hard probably enough to bruise and shoved her hand down off his chest "Do words fall on deft ears? Remove fucking hand" He said as if talking to a child.

 

 The girl was persistent or stupid and as she went to touch Agron again Nasir walked or more like stomped over jealousy raging through his veins. "Lay hand on him again and see it fucking removed from arm" Nasir threatened. "This boy is your wench? One with looks of gods could have higher tastes" She said "Your insult prove stupid and grievous mistake" Agron warned but he would not lay hands on women in any way unless friendly. Nasir was getting very aggitated as she pressed.

 

 

 

It happened so quickly one minute her hands were on Agron the next he slapped her so hard her head turned and now they were in the dirt fumbling scratching biting hair pulling. Agron and many others stopped their celebration and stared. Crixus laid a hand on Agron's shoulder as he said "Little man fights like drowning cat more women then man" He jested laughing. Agron shot him a glare that could kill "Stop this madness Agron grab your boy" Spartacus said as he grabbed the girl.

 

Agron hooked his arms under Nasir's armpits pulling him off like he weighed nothing and to Agron he didn't. Nasir spat on her in final attempt to show anger. Agron set Nasir down and gave him a stern look "Fucking gaul cease amusement" He snapped at Crixus who was laughing histarically Naevia elbowed him sternly. Nasir ran off to Agron and his shared room and sat on the bed. Agron walked in a few seconds later. Nasir had a small scratch under his eye and his black long hair messy and tangled. She was worse off then him.

 

 

 Agron sighed and kneeled infront of the smaller man looking up at him with gentle eyes ones Nasir felt he did not deserve. "I had no right to act such ways..." He said softly. "When caged dog is trapped it bares teeth" Agron said cupping Nasir's cheek smiling. "I do not hold your heart it is not mine to fight for" Nasir whispered "Your words blant false" Agron said as he dipped the rag in the pitcher of water he was now holding cleaning Nasir's cut. "My heart is yours to protect as yours is mine.Till after life claims us and after then forever" Agron whispered cupping his hands around Nasir's hands.

 

 

 

 Nasir smiled at his words "Agron...apologies" He said softly casting his eyes down. "Still tongue" Agron whispered a breath away from Nasir's lips. The rag fell from Agron's hand as did the pitcher of water as he pushed the small boy down onto their bed big calloused hands threaded through Nasir's hair as all doubts fell far from Nasir's mind. Nasir removed his clothes quickly as Agron shed what little he had. The gladiator's cock already throbbing and swollen and needy. Nasir quickly grabbed the oil near by and slicked his fingers up and slipped the two digits into his tight ass moaning softly as he hit his prostate. Agron nearly went over the edge watching Nasir prepare himself and he pulled Nasir's fingers out getting a shocked yelp from him. “Your beauty threatens to find my release faster then wanted” he whispered into the boys ear. He slicked up his cock and slid into Nasir he groaned as the warmth and pressure surrounded his cock. He thrusted moving Nasir's ass up a bit for a better angle the room lit up with sounds of moans and skin on skin. Agron groaned loudly as he hit Nasir's prostate faster and with more speed coaxing a whimper and moan out of him. In a few more thrusts he found his relese cumming hard into the boy panting and with a few firm hard strokes of Nasir's leaking cock he joined Agron. The German sighed smiling and pulled out of his lover kissing him deeply a few times. Agron laid next to his lover a sheen of sweat on both them. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron and smiled widely “My body ached for yours long” Nasir whispered “As did mine” Agron replied. After a few minutes Nasir spoke "Agron most needed words need breaking" He said softly looking up at him.

 

"What troubles beautiful mind?" Agron asked stroking the Syrian's flushed forehead. "Words would make useless sense now but must be broke...even though I know answer you only wish to lay with me" He said smiling blushing softly. "My heart body and soul is yours and I will only ever lay with you the gods would termble if they ever seek to wrest you from my arms" Agron whispered kissing Nasir's temple sqweezing him tightly as to prove a point. "Take much needed rest and see to it that tommorrow you wake in my arms" Agron whispered

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment I'll drop a chapter also it's so fun talking their way XD


	2. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron returns from freeing slaves from a near by villa and he gets injured

Before the sun even rose Nasir was woken by Agron moving to get up and get dressed. "Nasir apologies Spartacus summons we take near by villa and slay all fucking romans" Agron said with a smile. Nasir smiled too and stood getting a wool shawl on and loose pants. "I shall join bloody battle" He declared. "No you stay watch over temple I would not lose you" He said cupping the Syrian's cheek and kissing him lightly "Now come see us depart" Agron said before his lover could argue. They went to the courtyard where the others were. Agron went over to Spartacus to report in and he came back to Nasir.

Agron cupped Nasir's cheek "I will be back to your arms before long" He said "You remain by side in here" Nasir said placing Agron's hand over his heart and smiled "Always" Agron whispered against his lips before pulling him into a deep loving kiss and as they slowly pulled away Spartacus walked over "Agron bid farewell and hasen kiss the sooner you be back in Nasir's arms" Agron chuckled and kissed the boys nose before following the others away from the temple. Later that night Nasir sat on the temple wall.

 

 

  
Nasir sighed he stared out at the horizon waiting for his heart to return to him. He felt empty in the hours Agron was gone he didn't know what to do with himself so he sat on the wall all day barely picking at his food. He hated this feeling he felt...alone and even though it was a few hours it felt like a life time that Agron was from him he loved being with him everyday and night.  Nasir stood as he saw people coming not romans but..."Spartacus is back" He yelled but it was sooner then promised Nasir's heart swelled at seeing Agron and he got down off the wall searching the crowd smiling more new recruits they must have gotten done early.

 

 

Nasir's smile quickly fell as soon as he saw Crixus and Spartacus carrying a slumped over Agron. Nasir rushed to them pounding in his ears. "GIVE HIM TO MY ARMS" Nasir yelled tears in his eyes "Please" He whispered they let Agron fall slowly against Nasir practically knocking him over blood pooled out of the chest wound. Nasir dragged him the best he could supporting him up. Once in their room Nasir set Agron down on the bed and laid him out grabbing a rag and clean water cleaning the dirty wound praying to the gods it wouldn't get infected.

 

 Spartacus walked in as Nasir heated his dagger stroking Agron's face as he closed the wound the gladiator's body shook and pushed up but he did not wake from his unconcence state. "Agron fought fercily and saved Crixus' life" Spartacus said. Nasir smiled and wiped at the wound and rinsed it dabbing his forehead he was a little warm but nothing a nights rest wouldn't fix. Spartacus smiled "Trusted general is in loving hands" Spartacus said "Worry not he isn't joining the afterlife this night" Nasir said smiling kissing Agron softly as Spartacus left them alone. Agron moved in his sleep eyes slowly opening as Nasir soothed the German.

 

 

"N Nasir" He mumbled the Syrian hushed him glad his heart was safe and protected he would always take care of Agron his one love. "I love you my soul, body and heart is your to cherish and protect in strong arms...And my heart is yours to cherish and love" Nasir whispered kissing him one last time before snuggling up to his huge galdiator careful not to disturb the chest wound as he laid his arm across his stomach Agron automatically pulled Nasir close. "My heart is yours Nasir..." he muttered kissing him gently trying to fight sleep. "I will never leave your side...the gods will have to fight me for you" he said finally before passing out. "Always" Nasir muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment I'll drop a chapter


	3. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't think my story would be so popular and in this chapter it's gunna be a time skip of sorts and their gunna be in Sinuesse now because I felt like it lol. I might put more chapters up if I have ideas if not then 3 or whatever will be the last. Your lucky I'm a push over. Fyi I haven't seen the show in awhile so I'm rusty.

Nasir navigated the crowded streets of Sinuesse the past few months had been very successful and many now joined their cause. Agron was with Spartacus looking over the rebels and the captive Romans. Nasir passed a building that looked run down and abandoned he heard a small whimper one of a dog. Nasir glanced around and walked into the house he moved a piece of what looked to be a table and under it was a basket of wolf hounds. One pup and a mother the mother looked sick and weak and Nasir steped closer carefully trying not to startle the mom. "Calm I mean no harm" He said softly to the dog and reached out the dog growled but didn't lunge at Nasir so he gently moved the bits of rubble in the basket. Nasir looked around tying to find away to help the dog and her pup but didn't want to move to fast or startle the mom.

"I shall fetch Agron" he said and stood leaving the building and moving through the streets he turned a corner moving past people when he ran into Agron. "Apologies Agron" Nasir said smiling widely. Agron grabbed Nasir's face with both hands smiled and kissed him deeply. "Nasir it is good to see heart again" Agron said chuckling. "Agron" he said blushing a tone of embaressment in his voice he loved it when Agron showed him affection but people were staring and so were a few captive Romans and it just made him feel like they were bothering them. "What bothers you Nasir these Roman shits?" He asked kicking dirt on them with his foot causing them to cough. "Agron please...Romans cause no worry for now...Come I laid eyes on a mother dog and her pup" he said smiling pulling Agron by the hand.

 

"Nasir do you desire a pup?" Agron asked laughing as he was pulled into the run down house. Agron looked at the basket of wolf hounds and his eyes softened. "I wish to remove them from here it prove difficult and dangerous for them" Nasir said "And can I have one" Nasir asked giving Agron his best puppy dog look he found that Agron couldn't resist giving into Nasir's desires and he couldn't now. "Fuck the gods...Alright alright stop with the look in eyes" he said smiling "Gradititude gradtitude Agron" Nasir chuckled along with Agron.

 

"Fetch meat to coax mother out and then will remove pup" Agron said Nasir ran out and few minutes later he came back with the food the dog wasn't wild because if it was it wouldn't have been so trusting when Agron held out the meat and the dog came to him tail wagging the pup looked to be 6 weeks old. Old enough to start giving it normal food.  As Agron petted the dog Nasir picked up the puppy it was rather large and heavy Nasir noticed it was male but he wanted to name it it seemed only fair. "It's a man" Nasir declared. "Duely noted it's name?" Agron asked smiling still stroking the mothers fur as it ate.

"Venus" Nasir said smiling as the puppy licked him and he chuckled. Agron looked at him "Venus that is hardly fitting" he said shaking his head smiling "Venus is the goddess of love and we will love him like parents" Nasir said smiling the dog served sort of a symbol of their love and a dog was just like a child. "Fine fine your words brake me Venus it is" Agron said chuckling. Nasir followed Agron out as did the mother dog following heel of Agron as they got to their resting chambers Nasir set the pup on the bed and got a shallow bowl of water smiling putting the pup infront of it. "Dog would make great war hound big strong dogs these are" Agron said as the two lapped at the water the pup learning quickly.

 

That night Nasir laid next to Agron Venus at the top of the bed by their heads. Nasir stared at Agron's hand in Nasir's his much smaller then the German's. "Agron?" he asked softly. "Break words Nasir" Agron said turning on his side their hands intertwined still. "You would never stray from side?" he asked softly. "Never the gods brought you to me Spartacus aided there cause our love is fate" Agron whispered placing a firm kiss to Nasir's temple. "Get much rest we still have a war to fight" he said wrapping his arms around Nasir his arms around the Syrian's waist his head on Nasir's chest. So far Agron found that Nasir was the best thing to ever happen to him and he was truely madly in love with his Nasir he understood how Crixus felt and for the first time he felt real love love that wasn't made for a sibling or friend but someone so much closer a lover. Agron was sure he wanted Nasir by his side even after the afterlife claimed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have more ideas little cute things here and there I might have more ides and I'll make another chapter because I think I'll have a time skip in the next chapter about when they go to the mountains might do a mourning scene don't know yet. I might do the scene with Castus that happens in Sinuesse but I probably won't because we all know what happens and it's tidius and I want to do cute little moments with Nasir and Agron there weren't nearly enough in the show think of these as deleted scenes lol Drop a review I'll drop a chapter.


	4. Dark times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir thinks Agron dead and he mourns him till the gods return him to his arms

Time stood still as the blood of the roman he slayed in the arena washed off his hands his vision blurred the romans death wasn't enough to filled the hole in his heart. Tears ran down his face. He hadn't ate or drank in many days and he found his dreams fought with terror but some times it hurt to get up like a wave of darkness crashing over him forcing him not to move he would burry his face in the warm pillow. Just sob till no tears would come out nothing more to offer but his body would still shake and cringe. Forget talking to him he wouldn't talk back he would just stare at the horizon as if waiting for Agron to walk over to him and embrace him in a hug and never let go. Agron was his everything his heart, his bestfriend, his lover, his Gladiator and he was ripped from him and he couldn't do a godsdamn thing about it. That was what hurt him the most he blamed himself for what happened if he would have stopped him or made Agron let him go he would still have the love of his life his heart he couldn't protect him or be by his side in his final moments. _I will slay all who atempt to wrest you from my arms._  

 

He looked over at Venus as he sat on the bed the dog whimpered he felt Nasir's pain. Venus missed Agron too. The dog got off the bed and came back with a cloak that Nasir had given Agron some time ago he crawled under it and stretched out. Nasir choked back a sob he looked like Agron in a way. "Fuck the gods" he muttered and he damned the dog for being so smart crawling under the cloak as well.

 

Venus had grown huge he came up to Nasir's thigh and if he stretched out he was the size of Nasir. He wrapped his arms around the dogs belly pulling him closer as if holding Agron he hid his whole body under the huge cloak kissing the dogs neck before burrying his face in the dogs neck. The dogs tail wagged as he stayed still "Why did you leave my side my heart why" he sobbed into the dog. surrounded by warmth and Agron's scent he ended up sobbing himself to sleep.

When he woke he was still under the cloak he was finding it hard to pant a slick sheen of sweat on him and the nights terrors still hunted him. Venus was laying directly on top of him. Nasir shoved at the dog but he didn't budge and Nasir was to tired and surrounded in greif to get up. The tent flap opened and Neavia's voice filled his ears. "Nasir do you wish to join me outside the captured are returning" she said "There is no point my heart is not with them" he said softly. "Nasir Agron would not want you to grieve he would want you to fight to live and see you by his side in the after life" she said removing the cloak and Venus got up as Neavia got Nasir to his feet handing him Agron's cloak and he clung to it like a blanket.

 

Nasir followed Neavia fummbling a bit not really wanting to walk Venus followed close behind. Nasir looked around as loved ones embraced and reunited and tears formed in his eyes. "Nasir look at what Spartacus has" Neavia said smiling Nasir could hear the smile in her tone as he looked over seein a slumped over Agron. Nasir's heart swelled and raced with joy as he jogged over to Agron. He cupped Agron's cheek smiling searching Agron's eyes they sparkled and seemed to smile even the black swollen one tears pouring down their faces as Agron placed his hand over Nasir's lightly. "Gods have returned you to my arms" Nasir sobbed out. "I was foolsih to leave them" Agron said kissing Nasir deeply over and over their lips met as if they were remembering every crack, texture and corner. When they pulled away Nasir took Agron to their tent and sat him on the bed. Nasir sat next to him and clung to him sobbing for joy his heart returned it felt like a rain cloud had cleared and his heart felt complete again. "The gods be so cruel to let this be a dream" Nasir said softly kissing Agron deeply their tonuges met swirling around eachother the kiss was long and meaningful they finally had to stop for air. Venus jumped on Agron barking licking his face wagging his tail. Agron chuckled petting the dog the best he could. "Venus served as great comfort in your absents" Nasir said "I was replaced by mutt" Agron laughed smiling. "Hush and enjoy moment:" Nasir said softly his smile non stop.

Nasir resumed hugging him for a few hours Agron not complaining once just held him close. Nasir finally started treating Agron's wounds he got to Agron's hands gently carefully cleaning the wounds. "Fucking Roman shits they will lay bloody for what they did to you" Nasir growled as he bandaged Agron's right hand. Agron cupped Nasir's cheek the best he could "Nasir calm rage save for battle feild and kill Romans a many with it bask in joyious moment" Agron said kissing Nasir gently. Nasir finished bandaging up Agron's hands and kissed each palm. "You are to never leave my arms again do not allow words to fall on deft ears Agron" Nasir said smiling kissing Agron again cupping Agron's hands in his. Agron laid back pulling him into his arms "Never again will my strong arms leave you" Agron said his love for Nasir only sored and grew stronger he vowed never again would he leave Nasir's side as he snuggled into his soul mate soothing him stroking his hair with his finger tips the only thing that still had feeling for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a review if you want the last chapter dropped


	5. New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter gives a glimps of their new life and talking about Spartacus's death this chapter is not lengthy

As Agron and Nasir walked away from the pile of rocks that served as the burrial mound for their brave, strong rebel leader Spartacus the sheild glistened in the falling sun. Agron wrapped the only two fingers around Nasir's fingers as they walked farther and farther from Roman territory. At that moment he made a promise to live his life to protect Nasir with all his will power and to stop fighting. Agron was sadden by the passing of Spartacus but he knew Nasir would carry this burden with him and that made things alot better knowing he was not alone in this mourning.

That night Agron sat by the fire Nasir's head in his lap as the remaining slaves went about talking and eating. Nasir reached up cupping Agron's face gently "Agron I wish to live far from here...to start a peaceful life" he said smiling at him. "Fuck the gods Nasir I was just going to break said words" he chuckled smiling. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir as he sat up in his gladiator's lap. Venus laid his head on Agron's knee dried blood on his fur. They stared into the fire smiling enjoying the peace. No more fighting no more massive death no more worry of losing eachother. The next morning their little troop of rebels started toward the boarders away from the Romans too start a new life.

 

*****4 years later****

 

The wind blew through Nasir's long silky black hair the wind carried a cool warm spring breeze. The roses in Nasir's garden could be smelled on such wind as he stood on the front porch of the small farm house looking out over the corn feild he smiled when he saw Agron coming back from the field. Venus the huge war hound now coming up to Agron's chest. "Venus Agron hasen pace and sate appetite" Nasir called to them smiling. Their lives were peaceful and quiet just like they said it would be. Nasir glanced around the farm for a second. There was horses, goats,sheep, and cows a big barn sat in the back of the house and each day was busy and the nights warm and the house lit up with moans and sounds of two people compeletly and utterly intertwined with eachother like one. The best part was they lived miles from a small town far from Roman hands. Their love grew even more with each passing days as did Agron's hands they healed slowly but he started being able to wrap his hands around things not completely but almost there it which made most things difficult and it bothered Agron to no end but Nasir was very understanding and patient with Agron and helped him when needed. But Agron's hands werent entirely numb and feelingless.  Agron walked infront of Nasir as he let the basket full of corn slip from his sweaty shoulder and onto the ground. Agron wrapped his arms tightly around his Nasir pressing their foreheads together blue met brown eyes and a smile spread across the German's face. "Nasir your beauty is as goddess Venus herself and not blasted dog" he added chuckling "Flatter words warm heart my brave strong gladiator I could not take nother breath if you were ever to fall from side" Nasir whisper pressing his smooth soft lips to Agron's. Agron just held him kissing back memorizing Nasir's lips like he did countless times. Bound forever in love they would never leave eachother again bound together by heart they would never love another and bound together by souls never to be untangled  "The gods would sooner part the heavens then wrest you from my arms" Agron said finally. They would never forget the brave rebel leader that brought them together for they owed him a great debt. Agron would never forget his closest friend. He cupped Nasir's cheek as he brought him into a deep loving kiss a press of lips and tonuge. Nasir smiled and took Agron's hand gently and lead him into the house as the sun fell behind the mountains. Love was what bound their souls body and hearts forever to the afterlife and beyond they would have eachother and never stray from eachothers warm loving embrace. The two lovers that went through the underworld and back again that loved eachother to no end and would remain so for eternity.

 

 

******FUN TIME**************

 

"Gods damn me" Agron yelled as Venus ran out of the house with the German's under clothes that Agron was just about to put on.

Nasir stood on the porch his shawl wrapped tightly around his shoulders as Agron ran after the dog into the fields bare naked.

The Syrian bit his pointer finger snickering trying to hold back laughter it was amusing as if the dog did it on purpose. "Seems I'm not the only one who enjoys your body" Nasir called out teasing

"I mind him not your gaze" Agron said "Damned you dog" Agron replied

Nasir smiled fondly and shook his head as he chuckled

Life was hard to say as much and the past came up alot but the future was what helped them and the constent loving memories that helped push them forward life was perfect just the way it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I follow heel of Spartacus for eternity as just.... P.s sorry it's short also what do you guys think of Venus? I liked writing this story and adding Venus he's fun XD


End file.
